


Maybe Just One Dance

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Prom fic, idk this is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: Jughead and Archie go to prom together and are out for the first times there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the stream pals for getting me hooked on this ship. I hate this and love this.
> 
> I also want to thank sunnyjughead on Tumblr for the prompts: Jarchie holding hands out in public for the first time and Jughead wearing Archie's letterman jacket.
> 
> Here's a link to the song that is mentioned, which is Rainbow Connection by Garfunkel and Oats: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MneRtx7x2vs

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this. I didn't even go to homecoming!" Jughead said with a pout. He looked over at Archie, who was buttering up his shirt.

"That's exactly why are are going." Archie said with a small grin into mirror after smoothing out his shirt. Archie was in a nice navy button up shirt and black dress pants with dress shoes on.

"Do you think I should wear a tie?" he asked looking over at Jughead who was in a black button up and black dress pants with Converse.

"If you know how to tie one. I don't." Jughead suggested as moved to get into the mirror too.

"You don't know how to tie a tie?" Archie asked as he moved to his closet to grab his ties.

"When the hell am I ever going to ever need to wear a tie besides this moment right now?" Jughead asked, fixing his beanie while he was looking into the mirror.

"You never know." Archie said, putting one of the ties on the bed, and moving to the mirror again to put the other one on and straightened it. "I think you would look nice in one of my ties."

"I'll wear it...but the beanie stays!" Jughead said, making Archie nod before giving one more look at himself before heading over to Jughead with the tie for him.

"I wouldn't make you take it off except for showering." Archie said as he gently wrapped the tie around his neck and tied it without trying to hurt him. Jughead smiled softly as he watched the other boy's hands as they made the tie lay nice and flat. 

"There you go." Archie said softly, his hands still resting slightly on the other's chest and where he was fixing the tie.

"Thanks." Jughead said quietly, moving his hands to Archie's, taking them into. "I think we should get going."

"Sounds like a good idea." Archie said, swallowing slightly at their hands holding slightly. "Do you have a jacket to go with your outfit?"

"No. I'm just going to wear my hooding." Jughead said with a shrug, grabbing it from where he dropped it and put it on. Archie grabbed his Letterman jacket and slipped it on. The two of them grabbed what they needed, stuffing it in their pockets, before they headed to the school.

It wasn't long before they were at the dance, awkwardly going through the ticket process. The two really weren't out yet to anyone at school or to their parents so this is really the first time they were really out.

Archie let out a deep breath. "Would it be okay if we held hands while we go in?" he asked nervously.

Jughead cautiously took Archie's hand into his. "We've seen much worse. We can do this." Jughead said softly, looking more anxious now than he had before. "You ready?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As I'll ever be." Archie said, giving Jughead's hand a squeeze.

The two walked into the crowded room, music at full blast. Through it felt like everyone had their eyes on the two of them as they walked in, the two still walked in, Archie looking to see if friends were nearby.

The first he saw were Kevin, Betty, and Veronica. Betty was practically shooting daggers at the two of them with her eyes. Archie gave Jughead's another squeeze, making him look to see where Archie was looking. When he looked over, he saw Kevin eyeing Archie's body, making him feel uncomfortable. Veronica really wasn't paying too much mind to the two men, her eyes focusing more on Betty than anything else.

"Betty, are you alright?" Veronica asked, putting her hand on Betty's shoulder.

"Oh, I"m perfectly fine. Who cares if my childhood crush and my ex are together?" Betty asked, turning away and heading to the punch bowl. Veronica rolled her eyes and followed close behind her. Kevin looked over at the two of them again before going to where they were. Jughead looked over at Archie before feeling him move his hand from his.

"Maybe we should lay lower for a moment." Archie said softly, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jughead said, sighing and putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll hit up the food table. Want to go find a table?"

"Yeah, sure." Archie said, offering him a small smile.

Jughead gave him a small smile back while the two parted ways. Archie sat at the only table he could find that wasn't taken and looked around the room at everyone there. He know that Jughead probably wouldn't want to dance even just getting him here was a bit of a challenge.

It wasn't long before Jughead came back, Archie taising a brow at the sight of Jughead carrying two drinks and a plate with a bunch of food on it. Jughead gave him a small smile as he sat next to Archie. "For you." Jughead said with a small smirk. 

Archie took the cup of punch and smiled over at him. "Thank you." he said softly, taking a small sip of it. "You can have everything you grabbed food wise. I'm not really hungry."

"Hey. I know Betty's your pal and all, but don't worry about her. Worry about you." Jughead said, already having food in his mouth. "Your happiness is important too." He offered up a genuine smile at him before moving his free hand to hold Archie's. "Do you want to hold my hand again?"

"Yes..." he said with a pause before putting his hand in Jughead's.

The two smiled at each other softly, both of them blushing a little, before the two noticed Cheryl walking over to the two of them. She was in a floor legnth blue ball gown with her red hair being pulled back in a half ponytail where the part her hair was in the ponytail was covering her bare shoulders.

"Archie, dear, come dance with me." Cheryl said, offering her hand out to him.

"Don't you have a date?" Jughead asked.

"Clearly, you don't have one so don't worry about it, Green Day reject." Cheryl said with an eye roll. "Come on, Archie."

"I've got a date." Jughead said said, casually lifting up Archies hand that he was holding.

"Even if I didn't, I don't want to dance with you. Maybe Reggie is alone?" Archie suggested, his thumb gently rubbing Jughead's hand.

"Yeah...sure. Maybe in his dreams." she said, looking disgusted at that thought as she left.

Jughead went back to eating while Archie looked out on to the dance floor. Jughead noticed his gaze and finished his bite with a sip of punch. "Arch, next slow song you and I are going out on the floor." he said, making look over at him.

"You don't have to, Jug. I know you're not really into this whole thing." Archie said honestly, giving Jughead's hand a squeeze.

"I want to. If you're dancing with anyone tonight, it's going to be me." Jughead said, blushing a little after saying it.

Archie gave Jughead a genuine smile before listening in to the music playing in the room. It was still pretty upbeat for a moment, before the song transitioned into a slow piano song called Rainbow Connection.

_Just after the storm breaks, with a perfect amount of light, you can catch a glimpse of Heaven if the timing's just right_

The two headed out to the floor after finally taking off their coats. Once they were there, the two laughed as they awkwardly tried to figure out arm and hand placement. Archie and Jughead kept their hands holding each other while Jughead put his hand on Archie's shoulder and Archie put his hand on Jughead's upper back. Archie gently pushed him slightly closer as they started to move. 

_All the things that had to go to right, all the things that had to go wrong, that led us to the place we were going all along_

The couple had their eyes locked on each other's as the piano music played, the women seeming to sing lyrics about them. Jughead moved his hand to rest on Archie's cheek. "Is this okay?" Jughead asked cautiously. Archie nodded softly, moving his hand slightly to let his cheek be more in his hand.

_Right now they fall away, right now it's just us two, right now we make a promise that if you do then I do too_

Archie leaned down slightly when he realized the lyrics that were playing, something that he could tell both of them were feeling, and softly kissed Jughead, Archie moving his hand that was holding Jughead's hand to have it rest on Jughead's cheek. The two smiled during their kiss before Archie moved away and pressed his forehead slightly to Jughead's. Jughead blushed brightly, his eyes noticing that everyone was looking at them, making him tense up and ask "Could we get out of here?"

"That might be a good idea." Archie whispered, moving his forehead from Jughead's and headed towards the table. The two of them grabbed their things and started heading out. Thought Archie wouldn't mention it to Jughead, but he was getting uncomfortable. He didn't even care that they only had one dance, he was happy to be anywhere as long as he was with him.

While the two were walking to Pop's, Archie noticed Jughead shivering slightly, noting he didn't wear one of his heavier coats. Archie didn't hesitate to get off his coat to put it around Jughead's shoulders. Jughead looked over at Archie, raising his brow to him.

"Won't you get cold?" Jughead asked, his brow still raised.

"I'll be fine. I'd rather be cold than see you physically shiverng." Archie said with a shrug He also didn't want to admit to Jughead quite yet that he liked the sight of him in his jacket.

Jughead stopped for a moment and reached for his hat. He smoothed his hair out slightly before turning to Archie and putting his beanie on him, pulling it over his ears slightly. "There. Now your ears will at least be warm." Jughead said with a small smile, catching on that Archie did like that the sight of him in Archie's jacket, and he had to admit, Archie looked pretty cute in his beanie.

The two smiled at each other awkwardly, and began to walk again, before Archie cautiously put his arm around Jughead's shoulder, blushing slightly while he did. Jughead tried to hide his smile as he wrapped his arm around Archie's middle. Archie leaned over and kissed Jughead's temple with a large grin, making Jughead playfully push him, but not off of him, saying teasingly "Dude, that's gay. You're gay." The two laughed and they were playfully shoving each other.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn't feel like long before the two arrived at Pop's. The two headed for Jughead's usual booted, three tables inward. Jughead sat down on his side, the left if you were looking at the table. Archie sat across the way from him and didn't even bother to look over the menu. It wasn't long before the waiter came by and took their order.

"I'll have a peanut butter banana milkshake." Archie said before looking over at Jughead. "What about you?"

"Just a coffee..."he said quietly before Archie shake his head no. "What?!"

"Get whatever you want, my treat. It is prom night." Archie said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

Jughead bit his lip and nodded before saying "Then a hamburger with all the fixings as well as fries and a vanilla cookie dough milkshake."

Archie gave Jughead a small smile before saying "I'll have the same, but with my milkshake." The waiter nodded and headed off to put in their order. They were the only two in the usually busy shop. The faint sound of the ancient jukebox and the hum of the neon lights were the only sounds. Jughead seemed to be in his own head, still having Archie's jacket on his shoulders. Archie tried to hide his growing smile at the sight before Jughead noticed his smile and raised a brow with a small smile.

"What are you smiling about, you weirdo?" Jughead said teasingly, pushing some of his hair that was in his face without the beanie.

"You look nice in my jacket." Archie said, his cheeks going red.

"I forgot I was wearing it." Jughead said with a shrug before taking it off. 

"You can keep wearing it if you want." Archie replied, more for keeping him warm than to keep it on for looks.

"it's warm in here anyways, but I'll give it back after we get to your place." Jughead said with a shrug, putting it against his lap. Archie nodded, his face turning into a frown, worrying he might have made Jughead uncomfortable. Jughead noticed the change in his epression and he gave Archie an honest smile.

"I appreciate what you've done. Asking your folks to let me stay thie night, letting me shower at your place. I'm...very grateful." Jughead said, swallowing his pride slightly, and giving Archie a genuine smile.

"It's no problem. You mean a lot to me and you've been there for me after the whole..." Archie started before shaking his head. "You've been there for me too and I appreciate you."

Their milkshakes were out and on the table before the food and Jughead immediately grabbed the cherries off them. He immediately put them into his mouth before Archie could grab it. Jughead happily ate the cherries, giving Archie a smirk, knowing he was going to say something.

"One day, you'll choke on those stems." Archie said as Jughead was clearly tying the cherry stems in his mouth. Before Archie could say anything else, Jughead quickly spit out the cherry stems right at Archie's face, making his face scrunch up slightly. He gave Archie a shit eating grin.

"When that happens, you'll be the on to save me, right, Wonder Boy?" Jughead said half teasingly.

"I'm not Hercules. I'm just your boyfriend and best friend. It's what I want to do." Archie said with a grin and a shrug.

"Just?!" Jughead teased with a dramatic eye roll. Archie shook his head as they lifted up their glasses to clink it before they both took a sip.


End file.
